This invention relates to an arrangement for selectively controlling access and withdrawal of livestock to and from a livestock feeding area.
An arrangement for controlling access and withdrawal of livestock to and from a livestock feeding area is known as a pen panel, which is commonly placed adjacent a feeding area. A pen panel typically includes top and bottom horizontal rails, with fixed, spaced vertical stiles extending therebetween. A movable retaining member, typically in the form of an elongated retaining bar, is mounted for pivoting movement at a predetermined location relative to each stile. In a self-locking pen panel, the retaining bar is movable from an access position to a retaining position in response to downward movement of the animal's neck toward the feeding area. Once the retaining bar is in its retaining position, the animal cannot withdraw from the feeding area due to engagement of the animal's head with the stile and the retaining member if the animal were to attempt to back out of the panel. It is known to provide a release mechanism which moves all of the retaining members in a predetermined length of the pen panel to their access positions after feeding is completed. Alternatively, the retaining members can be returned individually to their access positions so as to release some animals and retain others, such as dehorning, vaccination, tagging, breeding, pregnancy checks, trimming hooves, or medical treatment.
While the above-described system generally functions satisfactorily, it possesses certain drawbacks in operation which are somewhat of a nuisance to the operator. For example, the animals can individually be released while retaining others which are later individually released, or all animals can be released at once. In a long run of panelling, e.g. up to 100 stations, individually releasing some animals while retaining others can take a significant amount of time and effort. Further, the retaining bars are only movable between their retaining position and one access position, i.e. there is no capability for the retaining bar to be positioned so as to allow an animal free access to and withdrawal from the feeding area.
It is an object of the present invention to advance the state-of-the-art in livestock feeding control arrangements by providing a system which makes it easy for the operator to retain some animals while releasing others, and making it much easier to release the retained animals as a group when desired. It is a further object of the invention to provide a pen panel or the like in which the retaining bar can be positioned so as to provide free access to and withdrawal from the feeding area, as desired. It is a further object of the invention to provide a pen panel control system which is simple in its components and construction, yet which provides highly satisfactory operation.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a control system for a livestock feeding arrangement including a series of side-by-side feeding areas, consists of a retaining member movable between a first access position and a retaining position, with the retaining member in its access position enabling livestock to access the feeding area and in its retaining position preventing withdrawal of livestock from the feeding area. A locking arrangement is provided for each retaining member, consisting of a latch member and movable locking member mounted to each retaining member. The latch member may be mounted in any satisfactory location, for example to the upper rail of the pen panel. The locking member is engaged with the latch member in a first locking position when the retaining member is in its retaining position for preventing movement of the retaining member to its first access position. A release mechanism is movable to a first release position to engage the locking member for disengaging the locking member from the latch member when the locking member is in its first locking position to enable movement of the retaining member to its first access position. The locking member is further engageable with the latch member in a second locking position distinct from the first locking position, in response to movement of the retaining member to a second retaining position. When the locking member is in its second locking position, the release mechanism in its first release position does not engage the locking member in order to maintain the retaining member in its second retaining position, to retain some animals in position and release others. The retaining member is preferably in the form of a retaining bar, which is movable from its first access position to its first retaining position in response to downward movement of the animal's neck toward the livestock feeding area. The locking member is mounted to the upper portion of the retaining bar, and is engageable with the latch member in the first locking position in response to movement of the retaining bar from its first access position to its first retaining position. The upper portion of the retaining bar includes a slot, and the locking member is preferably mounted for movement within the slot. The latch member includes a first recess within which the locking member is received when the locking member is engaged with the latch member in its first locking position, and a second recess, spaced laterally from the first recess, within which the locking member is received when the locking member is engaged with the latch member in its second locking position. The release mechanism includes a pivotable crank and a control bar movable in a back-and-forth longitudinal direction in response to pivoting operation of the crank. Release members are mounted to the control bar, and each release member includes first ramped structure for disengaging the locking member from the first recess by lifting the locking member out of the first recess in response to movement of the crank to a first rotational position, in which the release mechanism is placed in its first release position. Each release member further includes second ramped structure for disengaging the locking member from the second recess by lifting the locking member out of the second recess in response to movement of the crank to a second rotational position, in which the release mechanism is placed in its second release position. A shoulder is located adjacent each of the first and second ramped structures for engaging the locking member after withdrawal from the first and second recesses, respectively, to move the locking member laterally out of alignment with the recesses in response to movement of the control bar by operation of the crank. The first and second ramped structures are constructed such that entry of the locking member into the first recess is prevented during disengagement of the locking member from the second recess.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the retaining bar is selectively movable to a second access position, distinct from the first access position, which enables free access and withdrawal of livestock to and from the feeding area, without operation of the retaining feature as summarized above. In the second access position, the lower portion of the retaining bar is moved to a position in which it is not engaged by the animal's neck during its downward movement toward the livestock feeding area. In the second access position, the locking member is not engaged with the latch member at all. Rather, the retaining member is pivotably moved from its first access position, past its first and second locking positions such that the locking member passes over the latch member to position the retaining member in its second access position. The release mechanism includes a control bar which functions to selectively move the release members relative to the latch member.
Preferably, the locking member rests on the control bar in such a manner that the control bar can continue to be moved back and forth without moving the retaining member away from its second access position.
Preferably, the features summarized above are combined into a single system, to provide highly advantageous construction and operation. However, these features could be used individually if desired, and each would enhance operability of existing systems.
The invention further contemplates a method of moving all retaining members to their first access position from both their first and second locking positions, and a method of selectively providing free access to and withdrawal from the livestock feeding area, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summaries.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.